Velmeros Zerlech
Velmeros Zerlech Age: 38 Teifling Male Red of skin, Black of hair, and Gold of eyes. Born to Delmina Zerlech (Mother) and King Yarvaasa Devlin (Farther). Velmeros Zerlech was born on the 31st of Flamerule during the heights of summer to Delmina Zerlech, a secretive woman who always kept to herself and shared little with her son. Despite her secretes she was a kind woman and though Velmeros’s farther wasn’t present she raised him as well as any parent could. Velmeros Lived in the town of Darmshall, a relatively large town with an old history dating back hundreds of years it was a fairly quiet town built from exquisite sandstone. The townsfolk took great pride in the architectural feats they had produced, it was said that few could match the knowledge and craft of the stone carvers of Darmshall. Velmeros had a quiet childhood as many other did in Darmshall at this time the only notable disruption was that of a dragon who could occasionally be seen in the distance away from the town but disappeared after a death of a woman miss Trinity Galefell, leading some of the towns folk to believe that she was the dragon in a human form, this theory strengthened by the Half Dragon offspring she bore which shared the same colouring as the dragon seen in the distance away from the town. Another story that one day would be fully revealed. At the age of 16 Velmeros left his home in search of answers to his upbringing leaving his mother behind. The questioning to know of his bloodline and his past slowly turned from intrigue to a deep anger and resentment. It was about this time that a well spring of power started to emerge from him, this anger allowed him to tap into powers of sorcery and perhaps more importantly started to notice Scales something only a member of a draconic bloodline can posses and though extremely rare in normal Teiflings it is almost considered a royal trait to share blood with a dragon. After years of searching, Velmeros found nothing of his heritage other than one thing. He noticed it as a child and the image of it has been with him ever since, a strange crest on a letter his mother had held dear for years it had never been opened and though it seemed to make Delmina happy whenever she saw it there was a sense that it caused her great grief. The crest was the same as a crest as the rulers of the land the Devlin Teiflings rulers over Vaasa. It wasn’t the fact it had been sent by the lands rulers that made Velmeros think of this letter in particular it was the fact his mother never opened it and though never knew its content seemed to give her great joy to see it. He left his mother deeming her a liar, that she hid his father from him and that this father couldn’t care about his existence. He followed the only clue to his heritage he had and ran from his home in Darmshall to the town’s great hall which bares the same crest as the letter his mother had received. Once he’d reached the hall he snuck inside using the little magic he knew to light his way, aside from the lord’s hall there was a large library filled with official papers and documents relating to the state of the kingdom and the land surrounding money wealth and families of royal blood from the past days of the demon pact. He read for hours until the Moon was high he learnt much on the past of the land, past lords and past kings he read up to the current king and lord of the land Yarvaasa who described as Red of skin, Blue of eyes, and black of hair, and under the current lord Devlin’s name Yarvaasa Devlin his family tree followed, a blank named child and a woman’s name burned out from the parchment. Next to the lord was the name Felrisa Devlin who appears to have died giving birth to a child Miss Rechil Devlin Daughter of Yarvaasa. Velmeros’s anger grew as a conspiracy was made inside his mind. Only one thing could possibly make things clear to him, his mother’s letter. His anger sparked burning the parchment held in his hands which grew and grew until the library was alight as young Velmeros held back tears of anger and distress he was grabbed by two guards running from the fire, picking him up at the town lords orders casting him outside and thrown to the streets as people evacuated the hall dressed in night gowns. As the town hall slowly burned to the ground with all of the towns knowledge, books and history. Velmeros tried to stand and get away and flee back to his home, but the towns folk kept pushing him down to be sentenced by the Lord of Darmshall Greygar Sentice (a lesser member of a Teifling Royal bloodline.) Greygar sentenced Velmeros to leave Darmshall never to return upon pane of death. He left his home aged 18 years forced to leave, but still in search of answers to his past. Years past and Velmeros had become a young man that of 22 years old. His ability to tap into his magical well spring has become more controlled allowing him to tap into it at will rather than through emotions alone. After some time alone, he came across a group of bandits who were also exiled from their homes and had banded together. This group was known as Cyrics Mask the majority were thieves and were swore to the gods Cyrics and Mask both gods of trickery. This group was responsible for several high value heists committed in northern Faerun. Velmeros worked with Cyrics Mask for 5 years working his way up the ranks, his use and knowledge of dimension magic allowed the group to escape from a Job with great ease with little evidence left behind. It was at this point Velmeros became a higher up of Cyrics Mask leading his own raids and heists. His group was getting particularly well known within the growing group for being one of the most successful leaders, however this started to lead to turmoil a member by the name of Tamsil Dale a human started to act aggressively towards other older members of the group he demanded that he lead the group to take a town and make it their home and to make sure all current occupants of the town were dead. The Group was split only a handful wanted to stay how they were however this was against the group’s original purpose and oaths to Mask and Cyrics, Velmeros and the original four group members stood together opposing Tamsil. Discussions begun between both sides, weeks of arguments until Marel, Yaven, Jaken, Aluren close friends of Velmeros and original leaders of Cyrics Mask was murdered in cold blood by Tamsil and his group of cowards. Velmeros felt an anger like never before his family had been destroyed and taken from him once more. The following day Tamsil gave Velmeros an offer to join them and make them stronger than ever, Velmeros sat listening to Tamsils proposal playing with candle fire throwing the flame between wicks, as Tamsil spoke Velmeros stared into the flames with a menacing glare a glare someone could make after they’d endured so much hurt and sorrow rising from his seat and sick of listening to this traitor Velmeros grew the flame between the candles launching it at Tamsil as he watched Tamsil burn and scream in front of him as the flames glistened in his eyes. He then went on to purge the rest of the new Cyrics Mask from the land. An affair that would take 5 years to complete.